


Tether of Yearning

by Morpheus626



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A sort of sequel to my other Papillon fic, Chaos of the Sun. More sweetness between Papi and Louis as they deal with having survived their escape from prison.
Relationships: Henri "Papillon" Charriere/Louis Dega
Kudos: 15





	Tether of Yearning

The cave wasn’t much, but it could be made into a home, he had discovered. 

They’d both taken to using the stain of berry juice to decorate the walls with drawings as well as notes on what to do next. 

Namely, names.

“We can’t go back and use our old names. We probably shouldn’t go back to Paris at all, honestly,” Louis said one night over their meal of fish and berries, both roasted over a fire. 

“What shall I call you then?” he asked. “Have you thought about it?” 

Louis shrugged. “I like my name, so I’ve not thought of what else I might be called.” 

“Elouan.” 

Louis cocked his head. “Elouan?” 

“Means light. I can carry you, and you’re the light of my life that I never knew I was looking for because I thought I could see so well in the dark. Dual meanings,” he replied.

Louis blushed, but smiled. “Very well. It doesn’t sound so far off from Louis anyway. But what about you?” 

“You could still call me Papillon.” 

“When we’re alone, or after we’ve settled somewhere and can determine it’s safe to use our previous names, sure,” Louis said. “But what about in public?” 

“I don’t know. Something good.” 

“Valentin,” Louis said. “I’ve always thought that was a nice name. Wouldn’t fit me, but you…” 

“Valentin it is then,” he said. “Mark it down, or we’ll not remember by tomorrow. I’m exhausted.” 

“The fish were vicious and wily today then,” Louis smirked as he turned to a blank spot on the wall of the cave nearest him, and dipped a finger into the berries on the leaf he was using as a plate to use as ink. “There. We won’t forget now. Could start using them now, I suppose.” 

“We’re still a bit away from going anywhere else yet,” Papi admitted. Only within the last night had the contents of a ship wreck, from who knew how far away, happened to wash up on the shore where they were camped. 

There wasn’t much that survived, but the clothes from one suitcase had. There was a new pair of trousers for each of them that fit not horribly, and a new shirt and jacket each as well. It was a boon that he hadn’t thought they’d get, if he was honest with himself. But it would make traveling and integrating with a new place that much easier, if they at least weren’t dressed in prison garb.

“True. The clothes need to dry out, and we need to clean ourselves up, somehow,” Louis sighed. 

“You need a haircut,” Papi teased, pointing at the curls that had grown rampantly in their short time on the beach, now nearly to Louis’ ears.

“No more than you do,” Louis protested.

“You just like when I pull at those curls, so you don’t want to give them up.” 

“Well, you like pulling them as much as I like them being pulled, so do you really want to cut them down?” Louis smirked, his nose wrinkled in a way that could only be described as adorable.

“No. But we can’t look like escaped prisoners. At least let me clean it up, a bit. I won’t cut it all away, I promise. I never would.” 

They had exactly one knife that they had found in the sand (from a ship wreck, some other survivor of an escape? They couldn’t know) while wandering up and down the beach in search of food and other useful things, and while it wasn’t really sharp enough for cutting hair, it could do the job in a pinch. 

Still, he tried not to let it tug too much as Louis sat in front of him, finishing his meal while Papi worked at the curls. They were about as clean as they could manage, rinsing off daily in the ocean, but it wasn’t perfect, and it made Louis’ hair a particular chore.

Yet he relished it, for the time he could spend then threading his fingers through them, until Louis had leaned his head back not unlike a cat being pet, his eyes closed, content as he was under Papi’s touch. 

“There. You look presentable now.” 

“Yes, the hair was the only problem. The torn and worn prison clothing has never posed a challenge,” Louis smiled. “In fact, why don’t I wear it in to whatever town we find?” 

“Might cause a stir,” Papi remarked. “Might as well walk in naked then.” 

“You just want a nice view while you walk behind me,” Louis teased as he leaned back, resting against Papi’s chest. “You’ll just have to be patient until we find a place to stay. One with a decent bath, and soap.” 

“Then you’ll lounge naked in bed with me, and I can look all I want?” 

“Only if you’re doing the same, so I can look as well,” Louis replied. “It sounds so simple. Just a want for a bed and a bath and food that isn’t fish or berries, and to be relaxing together in proper safety. Yet so far away, perhaps farther than we even know or could fathom.” 

Papi nodded. He didn’t want to think about that potential problem, but he knew they needed to. 

There was time yet though. 

Tomorrow, they would check on the clothes, laid out to dry on the beach near the cave. They could practice using the new names, in between cleaning and hunting for the next day’s food. 

For now, Louis’ eyes had captured his, asking without words to be close and snuggle as the night wore on. And the only answer he could and would ever want to give was to wrap him up tight in his arms, watching the small fire as they fell asleep in the relative safety of the cave.


End file.
